Transformers Prime Q&A
by AngelOfDarkness777
Summary: This is a Q&A form, where you can ask any of the characters in the Transformers Prime universe, any question you want to. But please only send your questions by PM (Personal Message). Please read and ask away!
1. INSTRUCTIONS

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TRANSFORMERS PRIME. **

**ONLY SEND ME QUESTIONS BY PM (PERSONAL MESSAGE)PLEASE**

**This is a Q&A forum, where you can ask the characters from the Transformers Prime universe any question you like. As long as it's not innapropriate. **

**The characters that you can adress in your questions, via PM, or I will not answer your questions nor will they appear on any chapters. **

** I will post your question and the character's answers on chapters, one for each Q&A.**

**You may ask any kind of question; from what's Optimus's favorite color? to What would Arcee do in an episode of Doctor Who? to Why does Starscream wear heels? Whatever question pops into your mind, albeit as long as it's not dirty, you may ask.**

**I look forward, and so do my Autobot and Decepticon friends, to reading and replying to your questions.**

**AND ONLY SEND ME QUESTIONS BY PM (PERSONAL MESSAGE)!**


	2. Questions for Wheeljack: 1

Questions for Wheeljack:

From Guest:

Q: (Wheeljack) do you have a 'thing' for Ratchet? If not who do you like?

A: Wheeljack: If by a having a 'thing' for messing with Ratchet is what you mean, then yeah, i like messing with the doc. But if you mean by if I like Ratchet, no. As for your other question, I'm not really interested in a relationship right now. Makes things too complicated.

From Soniccouples10:

Q: (Wheeljack) do you have a suicide wish for having Ratchet to reformat you into a toaster or a oven?! (Sorry if the question isn't worded exactly as you had said before.)

A: Wheeljack: I wouldn't exactly call myself suicidal, I just like yanking on the Doc's chain every once and a while. And as for Ratchet remormatting me into a toaster or an oven, whatever those things are, I'd like to see him try.


	3. Questions for Ratchet: 1

Questions for Ratchet:

From Soniccouples10:

Q: (Ratchet) do you have a crush on Arcee?

A: Ratchet: What did you say?! Me, have affections for Arcee? That's a bit of a stretch don't you think? Plus, I'm a little old for those kinds of antics.

From Soniccouples10:

Q: (Ratchet) do you see Optimus as a brother? Because in the show you sure act like you two are brothers.

A: Ratchet: Optimus and I as brothers? No. But we are very old and close friends. I suppose it would seem as if we were related by our discussions though.


	4. Questions for Bumblebee and Raf: 1

Questions for Bumblebee and Raf:

From Ahensiek:

Q: (Bumblebee), if you met your sparkling from the future how would you react and what would you say?

A: Bumblebee: Say what?! Um…can I skip this question?

Q: (Raf), you're probably my favorite person cause I have a thing for cute computer nerds (please don't judge me) What would you do if you ever got back at Megatron for almost killing you and how would you do it?

A: Raf: First of all, thanks for being my fan. I really appreciate it. As for your other question, I don't think that revenge is right. You have to be the better person, and let go. But, if I did ever get back at Megatron, I'd upload a virus into his processor and fry his brain.


	5. Questions for Optimus and Dreadwing

Questions for Optimus:

From DreamEuphoria:

Q: What are his opinions of the kids (Jack, Miko, Raf) ? And does he care for them although he doesn't show it?

A: Optimus: That is a well-conceived question, DreamEuphoria. One I shall answer sincerely. I shall begin with Miko. Miko is very free-spirited and brave, but her recklessness and impulses can endanger both herself and others. Rafael is quiet, but I see great strength inside him. Though he may not be outspoken, he is true to who he is and his willingness to help is a rare trait that many should seek to acquire. Jack reminds me much of myself when I was in his stage of development. He is reserved and responsible, but not without faults. I put my trust in him completely, and have great respect for him. And yes, I do care for the children very much. I suppose I could appear less indifferent and show it more, perhaps..

From Guest:

Q: (Dreadwing): what was the split-spark bond like?

A: Dreadwing: Perhaps if I explain it like this, you might comprehend better: imagine a presence but it was not your own, being felt every moment. And with that feeling you felt every movement and disturbance of the presence. Like a connection with another, only more powerful than you could ever feel in your lifetime. A true bond.


	6. Questions for Decepticons: 1

\

**OKAY, I'M GETTING TIRED OF REPEATING THIS. I WILL NOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IF YOU ASK THEM THROUGH REVIEWS AND NOT PMs. I AM SERIOUS. NO MATTER HOW INTERESTING THE QUESTION, I WILL NOT REPLY OR POST THE ANSWERS ON MY CHAPTERS IF YOU DON NOT SEND THE QUESTIONS BY PM. BECOMING A MEMBER IS NOT THAT HARD, SIMPLY REGISTER AND MAKE AN ACCOUNT. AND NO MORE FREEBEES, I'M SORRY TO THOSE GUESTS WHO ASKED QUESTIONS THROUGH REVIEWS AND I ANSWERED. NO MORE.**

Questions for Starscream, Megatron, Dreadwing and Unicron:

From Soniccouples10:

Q: Question to Starscream: did you go straight to flying exactly after Knockout gave you a new T-cog?

A: Starscream: What is your definition of 'exactly after'? If you mean, did I not wait an entire solar cycle before flying? Then yes. I did not wait. Sometimes we Decepticons, who possess the ability of flight, forget how exhilarating it truly is.

From Guest:

Q: (Megatron) are you aware that humanity had gladiator rings much like on Cybertron?

A: Well I suppose I know now. But humans competing in gladiator rings are miniscule in comparison to the Pits of Kaon. I doubt humans have ever fought five Insecticons and won.

From Guest:

Q: (Dreadwing) what was your twin like? Like his personality and stuff?

A: Dreadwing: Talking about my brother is a rather difficult task for myself, as it invokes strong emotions and memories. But if you must know, my brother, Skyquake was as loyal to Megatron as I am, but sadly lacked a strong sense of honor, and had an impulsive attitude. But, he was a great warrior and...a most cherished companion..

From KaleStarhorn:

Q: Unicron why destroy what you have created we are not parasites(ok that's not entirely true) I know it wasn't onperpus but still you created us and i thank you so if you could answer i would be grateful.

ME: (Now know that I almost died getting Unicron to answer your question)

A: Unicron: Insolent welp! This planet is nothing but material gathered on top of and around me, and all of its inhabitants, and you are nothing more than scavenging insects. I did not create you, nor shall I be grateful of your lowly existence. I will awake, and with my awakening I will descecrate this Earth.

**OKAY, I'M GETTING TIRED OF REPEATING THIS. I WILL NOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IF YOU ASK THEM THROUGH REVIEWS AND NOT PMs. I AM SERIOUS. NO MATTER HOW INTERESTING THE QUESTION, I WILL NOT REPLY OR POST THE ANSWERS ON MY CHAPTERS IF YOU DON NOT SEND THE QUESTIONS BY PM. BECOMING A MEMBER IS NOT THAT HARD, SIMPLY REGISTER AND MAKE AN ACCOUNT. AND NO MORE FREEBEES, I'M SORRY TO THOSE GUESTS WHO ASKED QUESTIONS THROUGH REVIEWS AND I ANSWERED. NO MORE.**


	7. Questions for Cons and Bulkhead

**I WILL NOT BE TAKING ANY QUESTIONS THROUGH REVIEWS, ONLY PMs. THIS RULE IS LAW. QUESTIONS SENT THROUGH REVIEWS SHALL NOT BE POSTED ON CHAPTERS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.**

Questions for Knockout, Breakdown, and Bulkhead

All of these questions are from Soniccouples10:

Q: (Knockout) how close are you and Breakdown? Cause when Silas was using his undead body you sure looked temped to kill the guy.

A: Knockout: It is true that I miss Breakdown. I suppose I was close to Breakdown, after all, he was a maestro behind a rubbery buffer, and detailing was so much easier when he was around.

Q: (Breakdown) do you have all crush on Airachnid?

A: Breakdown: What?! Um…*whispers* You won't tell anyone right? (ME: Of course not. *evil gleam in eye*) Breakdown: Alright. I think I do. I mean, sure the domineering attitude and the extra legs are kind of freaky, but I'm intrigued by her. So, is that a crush?

Q: (Bulkhead) is it always hard to keep Miko out of trouble and do you get hit by a flying wrench from Doc bot?

A: Bulkhead: Hard? Have you met Miko? It's impossible to keep her out of trouble! And yes, I have gotten hit by a flying wrench once. It hit me in the head. Who knew Ratchet had such good aim?

**I WILL NOT BE TAKING ANY QUESTIONS THROUGH REVIEWS, ONLY PMs. THIS RULE IS LAW. QUESTIONS SENT THROUGH REVIEWS SHALL NOT BE POSTED ON CHAPTERS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.**


	8. Questions for Autobots: 1

**I WILL NOT BE TAKING ANY QUESTIONS THROUGH REVIEWS, ONLY PMs. THIS RULE IS LAW. QUESTIONS SENT THROUGH REVIEWS SHALL NOT BE POSTED ON CHAPTERS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.**

Q: Optimus: what are your takes on earths religions and do you see any resemblance to Primus?

A: Human religion is many and diverse, and it is a topic I feel is best left to discussion amongst Earth's inhabitants. The one resemblance of a human religion that is similar to Primus, I would say would have to be God in the Christian belief. God is the creator of all life in Christian religion, and Primus is the creator of all life in Cybertronian religion.

Q: Arcee: Where you ever interested in any of your partners? If so, why? If not, why not?

A: …Are you serious with that question? (ME: Yes.) Arcee: *sighs* Fine. Maybe I was interested in one of my partners. But that doesn't matter anymore, because they're gone, and they're never coming back.

Q: (Arcee) are you in love with jack and if you are tell me please i promise i won't tell?

A: No. Just no. First of all, Jack is a human. Second of all, he's not my type. And he's younger than me by about 20,000 years.

**I WILL NOT BE TAKING ANY QUESTIONS THROUGH REVIEWS, ONLY PMs. THIS RULE IS LAW. QUESTIONS SENT THROUGH REVIEWS SHALL NOT BE POSTED ON CHAPTERS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.**


End file.
